project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Horsea Line/RBY
Horsea can be found on Routes 19, 20 and 21, Seafoam Islands, and Cinnabar Island in Red and Blue, by fishing with the Super Rod. In Yellow, it can be found on Routes 10, 11, 12, 13, Vermilion City and Vermilion Harbour. Yet another pure Water-type, but not quite yet another pure Water-type that gained anything good from the Special split. In fact, Seadra is much sturdier in RBY than in GSC and beyond, thanks to its Special sitting at a comfortably high 95, as much as its physical Defense. That makes the line quite durable despite its low base HP, especially in a generation where neither Grass nor Electric moves are all that common, at least powerful ones. The low weakness incidence in foes, as well as the very good Surf and Ice Beam / Blizzard combo, make up for a solid team member all around and throughout the whole game, probably only second to the likes of Gyarados and Vaporeon. Important Matchups - Yellow = * Gym #3 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): No. Horsea is murdered by Thunderbolt. * Gym #4 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Seadra outspeeds and 2-3HKOs Tangela and Gloom with Ice Beam, though the latter is an intrinsically risky matchup, because Gloom also 2-3HKOs with Petal Dance; if possible, it should be avoided. Weepinbell must be, as it would otherwise 2HKO Seadra with Razor Leaf. * Gym #5 - Koga (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): Seadra's Surf 2HKOs all three of the Venonat and then 3HKOs Venomoth. * Fighting Dojo (Saffron City, Fighting-type): Seadra's Surf is a net 2HKO against both Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. * Rival (Silph Co.): Sandslash is 1-2HKOed by Surf, Ninetales is 2HKOed, and Magneton - which only knows the relatively weak ThunderShock as its STAB - is 3HKOed. Cloyster takes an average of five hits with Surf, and its moves are not strong, though it can trap Seadra with Clamp and/or confound it with Supersonic. Kadabra is 3HKOed on average; it may Disable Surf, but Ice Beam can finish the job in that case. Surf also beats Vaporeon's Aurora Beam, but defeating Vaporeon will take a long time; Jolteon 3HKOs with near-certainty with ThunderShock instead, and must not be fought. Flareon is easily 2HKOed. * Giovanni (Silph Co., Ground-type): Surf 2HKOs all of Giovanni's Pokémon except Rhyhorn, which is OHKOed instead. * Gym #6 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Abra has no offensive moves and can be 3HKOed safely. Though Kadabra is also averagely 3HKOed by Surf, and can at best 4HKO with Psybeam, it knows Recover; the move will either make Seadra need some healing or eventually force the switch. Seadra cannot win against Alakazam; its Psybeam is more powerful than Seadra's Surf, and Recover only makes the matchup worse. * Gym #7 - Blaine (Cinnabar Island, Fire-type): Surf 2HKOs all of Blaine's Pokémon. Rapidash and Arcanine are relatively harmless, but Seadra should be wary of Ninetales, which knows the insidious Confuse Ray. * Gym #8 - Giovanni (Viridian City, Ground-type): Seadra should avoid fighting Dugtrio, which knows Fissure. It can beat Persian, but only with Hydro Pump, which 2HKOs; Surf is only a 3HKO, as is Persian's Slash. Nidoqueen and Nidoking are also 2HKOed by Surf, though each of them can 2HKO with Thunder, so Seadra will not be able to take on both of them unless healed. Rhydon is simply OHKOed. * Rival (Route 22, pre-Elite Four): Sandslash is OHKOed by Surf, which also 2HKOs Ninetales; Hydro Pump has chances of OHKOing the latter, as well. Magneton can be 3HKOed, since its only STAB is still the weak ThunderShock; Exeggcute is 2HKOed by Ice Beam or 1-2HKOed by Blizzard. Cloyster is 4HKOed by Surf on average, though Seadra is likely to have to free itself from Clamp multiple times during the battle, if it fights against it. Victory is possible against Kadabra only if Seadra has used Agility prior to fighting it, as Hydro Pump 3HKOs like Psychic, with a small 2HKO chance; however, Hydro Pump is inaccurate without an X Accuracy, and may still kill off Seadra if it misses. In addition, Kadabra knows Recover, which will eventually force a heal or a switch. Vaporeon and Jolteon now beat Seadra with Hydro Pump and Thunder respectively, but Flareon is still 2HKOed easily with Surf or Hydro Pump. * Elite Four Lorelei (Indigo Plateau, Ice-type): While Seadra resists most moves Lorelei's Pokémon have, its own moves are also often resisted. Dewgong can be 4HKOed only with Hydro Pump (which has only 5 PP), Cloyster is either 4HKOed by Surf or 3HKOed by Hydro Pump; fighting against Slowbro would be poor judgement, as it can boost its Special with Amnesia and subsequently render most of Seadra's moves laughable. Jynx can be 3HKOed with Surf or 2HKOed with Hydro Pump. Lapras takes all five of the Hydro Pump PP to go down, and its own Hydro Pump is almost as strong. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): Seadra OHKOs the two Onix with Surf and also 2HKOs Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan, which can also be OHKOed with Hydro Pump. Machamp is 2-3HKOed by Surf or 3HKOed by Hydro Pump instead. * Elite Four Agatha (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Surf 3HKOs the lead Gengar and Haunter, and 3-4HKOs the second Gengar; Haunter is 2HKOed by Hydro Pump, and the second Gengar is 3HKOed by it. These Pokémon largely rely on Hypnosis and Confuse Ray and are all faster than Seadra - with the possible exception of Haunter, which will be at a much lower level - so Seadra should be kept healed as needed, especially after Hypnosis, as Agatha's Pokémon often use Dream Eater. Golbat is 2HKOed by Ice Beam or Blizzard, and Arbok is 2HKOed by any Water STAB. * Elite Four Lance (Indigo Plateau, Dragon-type): Gyarados' Hyper Beam 3HKOs Seadra, but also requires a recharge turn; Seadra's Blizzard 4HKOs instead, and can defeat Gyarados even without freezing it. Aerodactyl can be 1-2HKOed by Surf or OHKOed by Hydro Pump; the two Dragonair are 2HKOed by Ice Beam or Blizzard, the latter having a small OHKO chance; Dragonite is also 2HKOed by both, though Blizzard has a significantly higher chance of scoring the OHKO against it. * Champion Rival (Indigo Plateau): Sandslash is 1-2HKOed by Surf or OHKOed by Hydro Pump. Seadra may fight against Alakazam if backed by Agility, which allows it to outspeed; Hydro Pump is the only one of its moves that 3HKOs for certain, but it is also inaccurate, whereas Surf 3-4HKOs. As the previous matchup, Alakazam's Psychic 3HKOs and it knows Recover, so Seadra can win only by not missing and likely also healing, unless it goes for Blizzard in hopes for the freeze to occur. Exeggutor knows no Grass moves, so it can be 3HKOed by Ice Beam or Blizzard; Ninetales is 2HKOed by Surf or Hydro Pump, but Magneton now beats Seadra with Thunderbolt. Cloyster can be KOed in four to five turns with Surf or Hydro Pump, though it knows Clamp, and is likely to block Seadra for several turns with it. Vaporeon and Jolteon beat Seadra, but Seadra still beats Flareon, 2HKOing it. * Post-Game: Awesome though Seadra might have been for this Kanto journey, the only way for it to face a Mewtwo and not die is to lay a Toxic and switch out. }} Moves Horsea's only move, when caught at lower levels, is Bubble. It gets SmokeScreen at level 19, which may be situationally good for stalling, but Horsea will generally not really need it as the Surf HM is accessible not long after it becomes catchable. Likewise for Leer, learned at level 24, even more so because the line does not get physical level-up moves. Water Gun comes at 30, at which point Horsea should definitely already have Surf, so it will not be any more useful than Bubble. Seadra then learns Agility at 41; it is moderately useful against faster enemies, and the line does not offer much in the way of movepool otherwise, thus feel free to keep it unless you have better options. The last move, Hydro Pump, comes at level 52; whether or not to keep it over Surf is up to personal taste, as it trades accuracy for power. Keeping both is an option because, once again, Seadra's movepool is not that vast. Not much is worth getting in the TM department, besides the obligatory Surf and either Ice Beam or Blizzard, which actually has decent accuracy in this generation. Toxic is a nice filler for sturdier foes, and it can be paired with Double Team for better long-term effectiveness as well. Recommended moveset: Agility, Surf, Ice Beam / Blizzard, Toxic / Hydro Pump Recommended Teammates * Grass-types: A Grass-type is all Seadra needs to be complemented on a team, since Grass-types cover for themselves as well as providing an Electric resistance. Said Grass-type should preferably have usable coverage that extends beyond Grass moves. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Venusaur, Victreebel, Exeggutor An optional Reflect user may be selected as an additional teammate; Reflect makes Seadra much more durable on the physical side, enabling better Toxic stall. Other Horsea's stats Seadra's stats * At what point in the game should I be evolved? There is not a huge rush to evolve as Horsea's base stats are okay for a base Pokémon, but be careful nevertheless. Evolving before the Koga fight is mandatory. * How good is the Horsea line in a Nuzlocke? Very solid overall. The offensive potential is good, the bulk is equally good, and the pure Water typing is just godly for this combination. Speed is not bad either. Seadra is reliable all around, and the only competition it gets from other Pokémon is due to its common typing and options such as Blastoise, Gyarados and Vaporeon being available easily. * Weaknesses: Grass, Electric * Resistances: Fire, Water, Ice * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Psychic, Dragon Category:Red/Blue/Yellow Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses